The Internet of Things (IoT) is a network of distributed physical devices, such as vehicles and sensors, that exchange data over the network. With the proliferation of IoT networks, sensor data comprises information regarding a number of diverse physical variables. Such information is useful for a wide range of applications, such as surveillance and other law enforcement applications, medical monitoring, transportation monitoring, habitat monitoring, factory control, and pipeline integrity.
As society grows increasingly dependent on such sensor data, the proper management and processing of the gathered sensor data also becomes important. It has been estimated, for example, that the amount of sensor data generated and transferred by vehicle sensors significantly exceeds the amount of available bandwidth, including the bandwidth available using vehicle-to-vehicle and other communication routing mechanisms.
A need exists for improved techniques for communicating data in a multi-sensor IoT environment.